


傲慢90

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 11





	傲慢90

九十  
苏辰极少用这般侮辱性的词，苏源愤怒又害怕，这样的苏辰是那般的不近人情，与寻常时可以随便调笑挑衅时完全不一样。  
苏辰看着挣动的苏源笑着摇头，手指将那玉势压的更深，“哥哥总是这样，错了便乖乖认错认罚呀，这般挣扎着挑衅我？是故意惹我生气吗？”苏辰将玉势抽出再次更深的顶入，“是喜欢这般受罚？故意惹我罚你吗？”  
这样的姿势不能再含住糖，苏辰怕他受疼误吞下去，于是擦净手后，伸手捏开了苏辰的下颌，将那东西取了出来。  
嘴上没有限制，苏源便忍不住破口大骂：“放你大爷的狗屁！你才故意！”  
苏辰挑了挑刑具，抽出一把薄竹尺，空挥了一下，道：“瞧见哥哥还这般好精神，我就放心了，嘴呀，要一直这么硬才好。”  
瞬间抽下的竹尺，让苏源觉得要是没那东西束缚着，他大概能疼跳起来，竹尺抽在臀腿间嫩肉上的脆响伴随着苏源没能压抑住的痛呼，就那么一下，那敏感的嫩肉瞬间红肿，一条肿痕突兀的横亘在白皙的皮肉上。  
“喜欢被打屁股吗哥哥？”苏辰指尖玩着那把刑具，问向苏源。  
“呜——去你大爷的喜欢！”苏源很努力的忍住眼泪，那一下竹尺的疼还在皮肉上蔓延。  
苏辰再度扬起竹尺，抽在上一条肿痕上，完全重叠。  
“啊！！——我去你大爷！苏辰你不是人呜呜——”苏源偏偏要嘴硬到底，虽然已经疼哭了。直接抽在肿痕上，这他妈是人做的事吗？！  
“哥哥喜欢被打屁股吗？”苏辰连续照着肿痕落下十尺。  
“啊啊啊——！不要——”苏源使劲的扭动，可惜未能动分毫，那疼的钻心刺骨，那疼的剜肉剥皮，他眼泪狂飙，忍不住想要服软了。  
“不喜欢就记住教训明白吗哥哥？”又是五尺子落在了那已经淤成紫黑的肿痕上。  
“我……”苏源使劲的扑腾，然而只能以这般姿势躺在刑架上喘气痛呼，他听见扬起尺子的声音便开始害怕了，怎么能一直抽在同一条肿痕上呢？太疼了真的，太疼太疼了！苏源哭得几乎哽住自己，他实在受不住了，那一尺宽的皮肉受了快二十尺子了，那疼的真实逼人发疯，“我知道了……我错了……”  
苏源发着颤认错，听见苏辰放下了竹尺，却不知道又拿起了什么，他急忙道：“我真的错了！”  
“是啊，”苏辰换了马鞭过来，回答道：“知道错了挨罚就天经地义了吧，哥哥你说是这个道理吧？”  
马鞭抵在了肿痕上，苏源涌起的怒气瞬间熄灭，他恹恹的道：“……是。”  
“哥哥去见了谁，我清清楚楚。”苏辰的鞭子抵在被玉势撑开些许的穴口，“一直等哥哥坦白，哥哥却想着敷衍过去。”  
苏辰在那敏感脆弱之处落下一鞭。  
在苏源撕心裂肺的惨叫后，轻轻在他耳边问道：“哥哥也是当过家主，怎么这般大意呢？那般背叛你，苟且偷生的人，怎么信得过呢？”  
苏源背脊发凉，苏辰知道自己去见了曾经的家奴。  
苏辰再度扬鞭抽下，苏源疼到腿内侧都在颤抖，苏辰继续教训：“他要见你，你便去见？他要是行为不轨，拿你去邀功求赏呢？背叛之人，怎可再信？”  
苏辰下手狠准，那儿已经肿的不行，苏源倒是在教训里听进去了话，忍着哆嗦认错，相当的识时务。十鞭子罚完后，苏辰伸手将玉势取出时他都疼到几乎痉挛，却想起苏辰罚前说的话，他带着哭腔求饶：“真的不行了！那不能在……”这时候再做一次会闹出人命的！  
苏辰将人解开，抱着抹了抹眼泪，“哥哥哭起来真可爱。”  
苏源想想自己的处境，忍住了翻白眼的冲动。  
“真不行了……”苏源可怜的求饶。  
“那用哥哥那厉害的嘴好了。”苏辰在苏源唇上抹了一把。


End file.
